Lovebug
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: It was because of Sanji's good nature towards woman that made him such an easy target for a very strong heartbreak. '-.-' LuNa


[Author Note: Hello, fellow One Piece fan-nerds! I took some time out of my busy-busy-busy time schedule and decided to write a LuNa fanfic. I know I'm probably going to be killed my other readers who are still waiting for me to finish my other works, but I've been meaning to write a OP story for quite some time, so now I think I may be able to put it up. Thank you and read on.]

Lovebug

Sanji's POV

Sanji knew a lot when it comes to love. Or, at least, he thought he did. But he couldn't help but melt with tiny red hearts fluttering around him whenever he saw a beautiful woman walking the streets alone without a man by their side or a ring on their finger. If they were free game - or sometimes NOT free game - Sanji wanted to offer all his gentlemanly qualities to them. He loved woman just as much as he loved food, but that wasn't very hard to figure out.

But the two woman that hold a particularly strong hold to his heart are Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, otherwise known as the Straw Hat Pirates lovely navigator and archeologist. They were the only woman on the boat, and, from mutual thoughts amongst the Straw Hats, believed it made their favourite love-sick cook a little crazy at times. Being out on sea and only seeing two ladies on the Thousand Sunny would make any man a nervous wreck.

However, the girls put up with his flirtatious antics, such as offering them snacks and special drinks every afternoon as they sat in the sun to read and suntan, or assisting them in common chores that required full concentration. They took advantage of his kindliness - or at least Nami did.

It was because of his good nature towards woman that made him such an easy target for a very strong heartbreak.

It was dusk on the Thousand Sunny, and Sanji had called everyone in for dinner. As the nine crew members sat at the table and exchanged the same evening banter, they ate Sanji's well-cooked meal with satisfied grins. The dinners usually had a specific time course. Usopp and Chopper would be conversing to themselves - most likely another tall tale about Sokeking - Luffy would steal as much food from his nakama's plates as he could get, Brooke tried - and failed - at politely asking to see Robin and Nami's panties, and Franky, Sanji, and Zoro kept to themselves while they ate. Everything was as it should be.

After dinner, as Sanji was clearing the table and washing dishes, everyone went their separate ways for the evening. Whatever they did after dinner didn't interest Sanji in the least, but he couldn't help but feel like something was off. As a new wave of tension fell over him, he tried to wave it off and finish his work. When he did, the feeling still did not cease. He tried to think of what may have caused this sudden tension and sat at the dining table to think.

His gut curled in knots, his brows knotted together, and his lips, which were enveloping another lit cigarette, formed into a sneer. Bingo! He suddenly knew! He only felt this way when one of his friends was in trouble.

No, not just his friends, his two lovely ladies.

Sanji immediately stood up and went outside. On the deck, all was peaceful. From his view outside the dining area, Sanji could see Robin sitting on the stairs, enjoying yet another book, while Zoro lifting two stray weights and Brooke mused on his violin. Sanji straightened and heading around the ship to see what the others were up to. Franky was in his workshop, repairing something as far as Sanji could see. Several minutes later he found Chopper with Usopp in his 'factory' - as the crazy sniper liked to call it - while trying to invent some kind of cannon-slingshot device. Sanji was pretty sure that they had already made something similar to that, but he probably shouldn't crush their hopes of trying to create something new.

As Sanji strolled around the ship once more, that nagging feeling still eating at him, he realized that he hadn't seen a trace of Nami. Oh, how in the hell could he forget about his gorgeous red-headed navigator? His gut wrenched and he knew that's where the source of his troubles were hidden. He was a man in love with the beautiful Nami-swan, so it was his job to find her and seek the answer to her troubles! He took off, like a speeding bullet, to find her. He didn't stop to think about asking his other nakama as to where she might be, he would just find her himself. He searched the Observation Room, Library, Crows Nest, and Dining Hall, but could not find his precious navigator. She wasn't even near her Mikan trees, which was extremely out of place. Sanji had just about given up until his eyes fell on the woman's quarters. He mentally slapped himself when he realized why he hadn't checked there first. He walked up to the door, knocked lightly, and waited for a response. No reply.

After a minute, he knocked again. Still no reply.

So, Sanji found himself in a tough situation. Should he be a gentleman and wait for Nami to open the door in case she was changing - insert nosebleed - or should he open the door to see what was going on. After all, even Sanji would bust down a door without permission if he knew a lady was in danger. But there was no danger on the Thousand Sunny, as far as any of the Straw Hat's were concerned. Therefore, Sanji thought it fitting to open the door just a crack to peak in on his beautiful goddess.

'Perhaps she is merely sleeping or making a map', the blonde cook thought to himself as he cracked open the door to the woman's quarters.

Sanji's heart dropped at the sight before him. His previous thoughts vanished as he stared, open-mouthed at the two individuals in the room. He wanted to scream, slam the door closed, smack the bastard who dared to put his lips on Nami's, or curl in a ball and hide under a rock. He couldn't decide what to do, so he just stared, flabbergasted, frozen to the spot.

Nami had most definitely been in her room, but it wasn't until then that Sanji realized that Luffy was not atop Sunny's head at the front of the ship that night. Instead, he was with Nami. They were together, in her room. Nami was standing in front of her bed, the back of her knees pressed against the edge where the covers fell over the mattress, and Luffy stood in front of her, pressed against her. His hands were on her hips and lower back as hers were around his neck and shoulders. The two were kissing passionately, lovingly, tuning out the rest of the world as they held close to each other. Nami slipped Luffy's unbuttoned red vest off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Sanji decided he had seen enough when Luffy began to toy with Nami's now longer red hair around her pale neck.

Sanji closed the door, wishing he hadn't seen what he had seen. His heart was in pieces - as it usually does when he doesn't get the woman he wants - and he slinked off to the Kitchen to think. He leaned against the cold countertop, smashing the remaining bud of his cigarette against the sink and tossing it in the garbage. He quickly pulled out another one and lit it up. He breathed in the deep smoke and let it out. There was something about the way the smoke played around in his mouth before he blew it out that made him feel better. However, it didn't make him feel better at this point.

His thoughts couldn't stray away from the sight that he'd seen in the woman's quarters. Just the thought that his shit-for-brains captain and his lovely Mikan-haired goddess could be hooking up right under his nose was enough to put his heart into turmoil. He wanted very much to burst in and kill Luffy, to knock some sense into him for putting his rubbery hands on Nami's delicate hips. But, for some reason, Sanji couldn't bring himself to intrude. He was upset, that was obvious, but whatever was left of his heart had told him to leave them be. Let his nakama marvel in each others happiness. It's what was right.

And that was why he was most confused. Why should he let Luffy, his stupid captain, have a go at his Nami-swan. Even though she had never fully had an interest in him, Sanji knew - somewhere in his messed up mind - that she secretly desired him. One day she would come to her senses and discover that all the man she really wanted was the one who had been cooking her meals for her for several years. And so, what surprised Sanji even more was that Luffy, the 400 million Beli-worth Monkey D. Luffy, was returning a woman's affection. Sanji hadn't even known, along with most of the Straw Hat's, that Luffy was even capable of affection for anyone. They just figured he was too stupid or naïve to know all the things that go along with the feelings of love, like kissing, holding hands, swapping flirty banter, holding one close, sexual desires . . .

Sanji's train of thoughts stopped, not because he was afraid of what Luffy would be capable of, but because Luffy and sex just didn't go together. It wasn't normal. When did their shitty, little-kid brained captain suddenly become a man? And why Nami, of all girls?

Sanji sighed, released a long breath of smoke as he did so. Luffy knew Nami way before Sanji could even glimpse at her divine beauty, they had been through more adventures together, and were closer friends than Usopp was to Chopper. They had stuck close to each other through everything. Through Nami's freedom from Arlong's wrath until her kidnapping by Shiki from the floating islands. They understood everything about each other, so along the way . . .they could've developed feeling for each other.

Sanji sneered at the thought of them being together, but couldn't help but accept it. He still loved Nami, maybe just as nakama at the moment, but she always had a place in his heart. Therefore, if Luffy also loved her, since he got to her first, he could do nothing about it. Sanji was an expert when it came to things involving love, so who would he be if he tore two precious people apart from each other? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did an unforgivable thing like that.

The heartbroken-cook tossed his dead bud into the garbage and left the Kitchen to go to bed. Perhaps sleep would clear his mind and mend his heart. But before Sanji fell into a deep, depressingly lonely sleep in the men's quarters, he promised himself one thing:

If Luffy ever hurt Nami, he would most definitely get him for it.

Sanji smirked to himself and dozed off, dreaming of other sad, lonely maidens out there who needed a little piece of Sanji.

End

[AU: Yeah, I know the ending sounds cheesy, but in my imagination, Sanji dreams about girls all the time, even if he was heartbroken. So, as far as I'm concerned, I don't think any of the characters were OOC. There was only really one mentioned, so the others were alright. Please review and any flames will be used for torturing poor, defenseless marshmallows. Signing off - ShadowManipulator7 '-.-']


End file.
